


Nightmares in the Dark

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from a friend. I wanted to write a drabble. Oops. (She gave me the pairing and the summary.)

Sherlock is afraid of the dark. He doesn't sleep at night, because he fears that if he can't see the dark, it will come and take John. That is why he has to stay up and keep guard.

He hasn't always been afraid of the dark, he used to enjoy it, but then came the darkness that nearly took John from him.

(Shouts and bullets and _is that a bomb?_ and a tree falling down or is it him just imagining and _where's John?!_ and suddenly he's up and running running running and John is bleeding in the dark and the shadows are moving closer, closer still and one has a gun and suddenly Sherlock turns and hits the shadow in the guts and soon he's fought them off and he needs to call an ambulance –  
\--and John is safe.)

John has nightmares. Sherlock doesn't dare ask about them, he can deduce enough from the screams and the thrashing and when John has nightmares, Sherlock runs to him. Not that he's that far away from him anymore.

**

One night John wakes up, sweating, and Sherlock, looking terrible, is looking down at him. Groggily, he asks: ”What's wrong?”

Sherlock looks away. “The darkness.”

Looking confused, John moves to sit. He pats the bed and asks: “The darkness?”

“I fear,” Sherlock says and sits down. He pauses and John stares at him. “It was the darkness that nearly took you from me, and I have no idea what I would do.”

“But – wouldn't you just – no of course not.” John sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, wondering what he should say. “Look. I'm not going to disappear. I'm – I'm worried about you. You're not getting enough sleep, as it is. And I'm wondering --” he stops mid-sentence.

Sherlock looks straight into John's eyes. “But can't you see?”

John shakes his head, slowly. “Look, would it help you to sleep with me? I mean, you would know I was there and – well, I know that I don't see as much nightmares if I have someone sharing my bed.” He has closed his eyes, partly because he _is_ still tired, partly because he doesn't really know if he wants to see the look on Sherlock's face.

Sherlock shuffles a bit. “Well. We could try.”

John opens his eyes wide. Then he moves a bit and lifts the blanket. “Well then. I'm tired, get in here.”

Sherlock is in his pyjamas, so he does just that. He listens to John's breathing as he steadily falls asleep. Without realising it, he does, too.

**

Sherlock used to be afraid of the dark. When John and he started sleeping in the same bed, the fear diminished, little by little.

Until there was only the tiniest slice left. But he doesn't mind anymore, at all.

John used to have nightmares. Well, he still has, when Sherlock isn't there or when there's been a case that reminds him of the war so much, that he starts to live it even on the crime scene.

**

One night John wakes up, sweating. Sherlock is watching him, looking startled.

“I didn't think tonight would've had that great an effect on you.”

John's wide awake now and he hits Sherlock, not really intending to hurt the man, and cries out: “Are you serious? _You could've died!_. Of _course_ it made me have nightmares. I mean, what would I do without you?”

Sherlock blanks for a while, catching John's hands in his own. “Why do you care so much?” he asks, curious.

“Why do I-- Sherlock, we've been sleeping together for months and not once have I gone on a date. And you ask me why I care.” It's as good as a confession of love, John thinks, hoping Sherlock will read it as that.

When Sherlock makes only incomprehensible noises, John sighs and kisses him. Sherlock kisses him back almost immediately.

When they pull apart, John says: “Now, back to sleep. No worries, we're both here and alive.” He yawns. “And we'll talk about us in the morning,” he adds and Sherlock nods, lying down and wondering whether to lay still or -

John smiles into his pillow before saying: “Yes, it's okay for you to embrace me.”

**

Sherlock still has his fear. John still has his nightmares. But it isn't that bad anymore. At least now they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative ending: So they have fears and nightmares. Big f***ing deal. They have each other to take care of it.


End file.
